1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater viewing devices and the flotation craft in which they are embodied, but more specifically to a comfort oriented craft that provides a crystal clear, trouble free, underwater viewing area embodied within it rather than a viewing device, with comfort and view replicating that which is experienced with conventional mask and snorkel use.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is not new knowledge that many people cannot use conventional masks and snorkels. This is apparent in the number of devices, crafts, and apparatuses that have emerged to aid these people.
Glass bottom boats and buckets with clear pane bottoms were probably first to appear, but they lacked the personal, up-close experience. Then somewhere, someone must have cut a hole in a surfboard or other such floating craft and affixed a clear pane of glass or other such transparent material to the bottom, and the glass bottom raft was born.
The commercial possibilities of such a device were then obviously realized and prior art began to appear. Problems early on were apparent. Condensation forming on the inside surface of the transparent pane was one such problem. This is the equivalent of fogging in a mask when diving or snorkeling. Another was the removal of water splashed by others swimmers or the user onto the inside surface of the viewing pane, obstructing the view. A problem again experienced with conventional mask and snorkel use when the seal of the mask around the users face is not complete and a leak results. Thereafter, inventors created several viewing devices and crafts to address these problems. These devices required expensive tooling for molds as well as a craft adapted or manufactured to accommodate such devices. These inventions addressed the aforementioned problems, but required the user to support their heads and shoulders to view into the viewing device because of collars, turrets, or nothing. The problem of keeping splashed or otherwise extraneous water from the viewing surface was addressed but not prevented.
Other solutions came in the form of molded facial supports, cowls, or masks to confine the face within to block extraneous water from entering the viewing surface of a single pane construction. Using multiple transparent panes eliminated water being trapped on the viewing surface and distorting the view, but required the users face to be confined over the viewing port to keep extraneous light from entering which would refract off of the transparent panes and negate the view below the surface of the water. These inventions not only created a claustrophobic environment by eliminating the users peripheral vision, but also a serious safety issue, especially when used in waters with boat traffic.
These inventions are as follows: Prior art describes several viewing devices that are part of the craft or flotation device that are used for underwater viewing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,139 issued on Jul. 5, 1955 to E. L. Kelly describes an underwater viewing device that is part of a flotation body. The underwater viewing device consists of a rectangular sleeve that resides inside a well that is formed within the flotation body. The sleeve is constructed of a metallic, plastic, or other rigid material. A viewing device for a flotation body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,595 issued on Jul. 4, 1989 to R. B. Nealy. In the preferred embodiment, the viewing device for flotation bodies comprises an open-ended cylindrical body and one transparent end wall. In another embodiment, a pair of transparent end walls at opposite ends of the cylindrical body are utilized. To one skilled in the art, prior art here requires expensive tooling for molds, nor does the viewing device provide for any measure of comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,726 issued on Mar. 19, 1963 to W. M. Betts et al. describes a flotation body on which a person can rest and that is provided with a viewing window that is located and positioned such that a person resting on the float can look down into the water. This too requires expensive tooling to create a viewing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,658 issued on Sep. 8, 1987 to D. S. New et al. describes an aquatic sport device that includes a buoyant board configured for supporting a user in a prone position and sized to enable the user to manually paddle while in a prone position. A sight opening is provided through the buoyant board in an optical system configured for enabling the user to look through the board and perceive in a forward direction towards the bow of the buoyant board while paddling. An underwater viewing device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,539 issued on Jan. 23, 1990 to T. E. Bender. The underwater viewing device consists of a tube having a plurality of opaque sides that project upwardly from a horizontal planar surface made of a transparent material.
A buoyant board for viewing underwater objects while an observer is lying in a prone position is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,459 issued on Sep. 5, 1995 to N. R. Hammond. The buoyant board has a seamless, unitary construction with a viewing well extending through the body of the board. That is integrally formed with the body. Prior art here requires the user to use their face to plug the upper opening of the well to prevent extraneous water and/or light from obstructing the view.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,082 issued on Sep. 30, 1997 to E. Binder describes a floating underwater viewing device. The floating underwater viewing device has a columnar configuration with top and bottom windows. A pair of toroidal floats are circumferentially disposed around the device.
A buoyant platform with a built-in transparent viewing panel is described in British Patent No. 2,165,186A published in April 1986. A raft with a window located at the bow end of the raft is described in British Patent document 2,188,881A published in October 1987.
A watercraft and viewing unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,055 issued Dec. 19, 1995. The watercraft has a hull with a viewing opening therein extending between upper and lower portions of the hull. A transparent viewing unit is fitted within the viewing opening. Prior art again necessitates a viewing device in conjunction with a craft adapted for the device. Said viewing device will require expensive tooling for molds and a cowl or mask for the face to be placed into to prevent extraneous light from entering the viewing device which negates the view below the water.
None of the above inventions, taken singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. The present invention appears to be singular in design and function.
In accordance to the present invention, a specially designed craft with a liquid filled viewing area for viewing below the surface of the water, that posses nor requires a viewing device as such. The viewing area of the craft provides an open-air, non-restricted, clear and trouble free view of the underwater world with direct emphasis on comfort, simplicity, and function.
Before the SCUBA mask and Aqua Lung were developed, the only means to explore the world below the surface of the water was with diving bells and heavy helmented diving suits with leaded boots. Both of these were launched from boats and tethered by a cable and air hose.
Dive masks, snorkels, and SCUBA tanks changed all that. This gear made it possible for ordinary people of all walks to experience the creatures and scenery below the water with unbridled freedom of movement. Comfort and view were also unprecedented. Comfort came from the body being suspended in the water with no stress or strain on the neck, shoulders, or back. The only part of the body that required muscle use was in the legs for movement through the water by kicking. The view is up close and personal, with the lens of a mask inches from the users eyes and the water into which the user is viewing is against the outer surface of the lens. An arrangement that creates a secondary water level beneath the lens. A combination that creates an effect experienced by snorkelers and scuba divers in which objects below the surface appear twenty five times larger, making one feel more a part of the world below the water into which they view.
However, with all these advantages, problems with conventional mask and snorkel use occur. Problems for many that cause difficulty of use and discomfort or prevents others from using the devices all together. Prior art has not adequately addressed these problems or provided for the many of the advantages. Still others, in addressing the problems of both conventional snorkel gear and those of earlier prior art, created yet other problems of comfort and/or safety.
Users of conventional masks can experience condensation or fogging of the inside surface of the mask lens. Prior art of crafts and/or viewing devices incorporating a single transparent end wall at the bottom or hull side of these devices can not prevent water from being splashed onto the inside surface of the transparent pane or end wall. The collars and/or turrets embodied in these devices can also cause condensation or fogging of the inside surface from climatic changes or the users breath. Either of these conditions would require the user to return to shallow water or shore for removal. In the context of comfort, it is not addressed. Users must hold their heads up over the viewing area or device; straining the neck, shoulder, and back muscles or supporting themselves on their elbows. Both positions limit viewing time according to the physical condition of the user and with physical condition being relative to age, this precludes a large section of the population from using these inventions at all.
Later prior art addressed the aforementioned problems in-part. The embodiments incorporated in one was a specially designed craft where the top of the viewing area was molded to conform to the users face. Though comfort was addressed, it was neither complete nor singular in purpose. There is no padding around the facial port and the face placed over and into the viewing port was what kept extraneous water and light from the inside of the viewing area. Another invention addresses the problem of extraneous water and provides a measure of comfort. However, the viewing device being basically a transparent trapezoidal box that is heretically sealed with a centrally disposed interior, will form condensation on the inside of the viewing device with changes in the climate. The same problem experienced with conventional snorkel masks. Comfort in another invention was provided in the form of a cowl, but as the invention above is not singular in purpose. The cowl is crucial in the proper operation of the viewing device. Furthermore, people who are precluded from using a snorkel mask because of claustrophobia clearly are precluded from using this device.
With all things considered, (it the principal object of the) present invention
A) To provide a craft for viewing below the surface of the water through a viewing area that eliminates costly tooling for a viewing device.
B) To provide a craft with a viewing area that provides the advantages and resolves the disadvantages of snorkeling with mask and snorkel.
C) To provide a craft that singularly for no other purpose addresses comfort of the user.
D) To provide a craft where by the upper surface of the craft automatically positions the user in a posture that replicates that of conventional snorkel gear users.
E) To provide a craft that delivers a level of comfort that is not only unequal to prior art, but replicates that experienced by users of conventional snorkel gear by holding the neck and spine in alignment while comfortably, without confines, supports the head and body, removing all manner of strain from the neck, shoulders, arms, and back.
F) To provide a craft with an underwater viewing area that, by design, will not cause fatigue or discomfort that would be the factor in limiting ones viewing time.
G) To provide a craft with an open-aired, non-confining underwater viewing area that can be used by those who are otherwise precluded from using a conventional mask because of claustrophobia.
H) To provide a craft with an underwater viewing area that can be used by the vast majority including the young, old, and the physically challenged.
I) To provide an underwater viewing area within a craft that accomplishes the removal of extraneous water with a simple and automatic means.
J) To provide an underwater viewing area within a craft that through design, makes fogging and the forming of condensation on the interior or exterior of the viewing area a non-existent issue.
K) To provide an underwater viewing area that delivers the clarity and visual enhancement experienced with conventional snorkel masks.
L) To provide a craft that allows a user to not only lie prone and view below the surface of the water, but also lie transposed for relaxation or sunning.
Further objects and advantages of the invention is to provide a rigid, seamless said craft, with an underwater viewing area that requires no tooling by such means as blow or roto-molding, and/or an inflatable craft. Still further object and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.